Lion and Snake
by neatopotato
Summary: Fluffy one-shot. No plot. Primary action is snogging. Totally useless...but hopefully fun! R&R please! DMHP


Harry Potter sat at the window of a certain prefect's dorm. His skinny chin was propped on one hand and he was gazing out at the night sky.

Another boy, the owner of the lavishly decorated room, lounged on the bed which had a dark green satin cover, a pleasant contrast to his white blond hair. He was reading but he kept glancing up at the messy head by the window.

"Knut for your thoughts." Draco Malfoy's voice cut through Harry's thoughts and he jerked his head up to stare at the blond boy.

"I should like to think that my thoughts are worth more than that. At least a galleon each. "Harry said seriously.

Malfoy smiled as Harry tousled his hair and yawned. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?" Malfoy was indignant.

"Because I don't have to." There was a pause, and then,

"That was an exceptionally lame comeback, Potter. Even for a Gryffindor." Malfoy smirked.

"It's only when I'm around you that I can't think up excuses, you bastard." Harry snarled back.

"That's because every time you see me you think about throwing me down and shagging me senseless." Draco said, examining his nails. He looked up and grinned at Harry who was beet red and making incoherent squeaks. "It's true isn't it?" probed Draco, sitting up now. "That's all you can think about."

Harry finally found his voice. "So you think this is just about the sex, huh Malfoy?"

Draco smiled and got to he feet with a feline grace. Walking to Harry, he trailed one pale delicate finger down his cheek. "Isn't it, Harry?"

"No it damn well is not! I love you, Draco! You're beautiful and-"Harry's indignant tirade was smothered by Malfoy's lips pressing softly on his own. Harry groaned as Draco pulled away slowly. "Not that the sex is a bad thing..."

Draco laughed softly and straddled Harry's hips. "Now what were you saying earlier about how beautiful I am?"

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "You are the sexiest creature in this world, Draco Malfoy."

Draco pouted his lower lip. "Only?"

Harry pulled him in for another kiss. When he pulled away again he took Draco's face between his hands and looked into his eyes before answering. "Yes, Malfoy. I think the modesty is good for you. Who knows, in other worlds they may have Draco Malfoys in no school uniforms at all."

"They are rather pesky aren't they?" Malfoy loosened Harry's tie.

"Think we can do something about it?"

"I can think of a few things."

"Mmmmm. Like what?"

"Well, we could tie them in knots and see if we could repel down the side of the astronomy tower."

Harry stopped kissing Draco's neck and stared at him. "You've always got something up your sleeve don't you?"

Draco unbuttoned his sleeve and stuck one pale, slender wrist in Harry's face. "See anything?"

"Yes, right here."

"Where-"Draco found out where as Harry softly kissed the skin of his wrist.

Harry continued to kiss his way up Draco's arm, rolling up his sleeve as he went.

Some time later...

"Bugger, Potter. You're cutting off my circulation."

"What?" Harry stopped ravishing Draco's arm and looked confused.

Draco snorted impatiently. "My circulation. There is no blood flowing to my arm because you've rolled my bloody sleeve to many bloody times."

"Oh! Sorry, Draco!" Harry hastily unrolled the offending sleeve.

"Ah, that's better. I think some of the feeling might come back next week."

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty, Draco. I said I was sorry." Harry pouted, glaring at the handsome boy sitting in his lap.

"But you didn't actually apologize." Draco waggled his finger in front of Harry's face.

Harry stared at him. "What the bugger are you talking about, Draco?"

"I don't know actually. It just sounded good."

"Is that all you care about? Saving face? You're hopeless."

"I can think of at least one other thing I care about." Draco ran his hand down Harry's arm.

"What?"

"Bugger, Potter. Need I spell it out?"

"Yes." Harry's face was set in a mock-stubborn expression.

Draco leaned forward and nibbled gently on Harry's bottom lip. "Better?"

Harry took a while to find his voice. "Yeah...yeah, it is."


End file.
